


Accidentally

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: AU-Ted Goes to Oats, And that you might possibly never see again, Angst, Bisexual Ted, Drabble, Fooling around with boys, M/M, MOPI Reference, Multi, Realizing you're in love with someone who lives very far away, Saying The Wrong Person's Name During Sex, unrequited (?) love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: Ted accidentally says the name of his best friend during an intimate moment with another Oats cadet.





	Accidentally

“Oh, god, Bill!” he cries out, so in the moment that he's unaware of the vocal misstep until the other boy alerts him of it. 

“Um, what the fuck, man? My name is Mike!”

Ted freezes. 

“What did I say instead of Mike?”

“You called me 'Bill,' you dumbass.” 

Did he really just cry out his best friend's name in this most intimate moment? How non-non-non-non-heinous of him! Sure, Mike kinda looks like Bill if you squint – same blonde hair and blue green eyes – but he is definitely, definitely not Bill. 

“Oh god, I'm so sorry! I...I mean....” 

Ted's face is hot with embarrassment and confusion. Why would he do such a thing? It's not like him and Bill had ever been involved in that sort of way. Well, they had kissed a few times, but that was just practice-kissing so they didn't blow it when they kissed a girl for the first time! Even though he now knows Bill isn't straight, it didn't mean anything then. 

Mike looks at him with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and pity on his face. He turns and walks over to grab his clothes from where they were strewn on the bench and begins to re-dress. 

“Well, my boner's gone, and it's almost time for morning roll-call anyway. Whoever this 'Bill' guy is, you should probably call him. If he feels the same way about you as you clearly do about him, he probably misses you, Ted.” 

Ted sinks to the tiled floor, tears unexpectedly filling his eyes. He covers his face so Mike can't see how big of a baby he's being, but the sniffling must tip him off, cuz Ted hears him sigh loudly. 

“It's okay, man, it ain't your fault. But honestly, if you're gonna keep calling me by the wrong name, this is not gonna work out. Goodnight, Ted.”

Ted should tell him to wait, to come back, that they can work this out, but his mouth won't form the words. That may be because he's just come to a horrifying revelation about himself. He's just realized that he's not only bisexual, but he's also in love with his best friend, Bill S Preston, Esquire, who is still back home in San Dimas, over three thousand miles away from Anchorage! The discovery is enough to make him wail in despair, but luckily he's able to hold it together until he hears the door of the shower room close as Mike leaves. 

“Bogus! Heinous! Most egregious!” he cries, his body jolting with the full-on sobs that are coming out of him now. This is most definitely the worst moment of his life, even ranking over saying goodbye to Bill six months previously as he boarded the shuttle that would take him to the airport and far away from everything and everyone he knew and loved. He knows someone is going to hear him, that he's bound to get in trouble for multiple reasons, not to mention mocked by the other cadets, but his misery is too complete, too raw to muffle. 

Why couldn't he have figured this out sooner? Why couldn't he have told Bill before they were forcibly separated? He feels betrayed at his own naivety, robbed of a possible happy ending to his story. He should call Bill, but what would he say? “I'm sorry that I didn't realize I loved you until we were separated by three thousand miles?” Would Bill even be receptive? Or would he calmly, agonizingly explain to Ted that they were never meant to be, anyway, because Ted just wasn't his type? Or because he was already in love with someone else? The possibilities are too numerous, the risk of failure and subsequent heartbreak too high. Stuck in a mental labyrinth of his own making, Ted can do absolutely nothing but sit there naked in the cold of the shower room and cry.


End file.
